


i don't think you should go out with him

by plutopurplecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Not Beta Read, jealous kitty cat, just marichat being cute, lukanette mentioned, marichat fluff, one sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: If looks could kill, Chat would be dead right nowBut what was he supposed to say?  She did ask him for an honest opinion and he did just that. He told her that he didn't want her going out with that guy. Why?  Good question
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 418





	i don't think you should go out with him

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts and decided to finish it,, hope you like it!

"I don't think you should go out with him."

"Excuse me? " 

If looks could kill, Chat would be dead right now

But what was he supposed to say? She did ask him for an honest opinion and he did just that. He told her that he didn't want her going out with that guy. Why? Good question 

Actually, that was a _really _good question he had yet to answer.__

__Marinette looked at him with a glare, suddenly angered by his choice of words._ _

__"And why shouldn't I go out with him? Please Chat, I told you I'm not in love with you anymore! It was just a stupid crush anyway " she said, implying her love declaration many months ago that resulted her father to be akumatized. Though unknown to him, it was all fake._ _

__"What? No, not because of that! " he defended_ _

__"Then why?"_ _

__"Because you can't! "_ _

__"Excuse me?!"_ _

__Okay, wrong choice of words _again _____

____"T-Thats not what I meant!" he corrected himself, throwing his arms up to shield himself from the wrath of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ _ _ _

____"Then what did you mean? " she pressed on, arms across her chest as she started to fume. "Why shouldn't I go out with Luka? Why are you so against me dating him?"_ _ _ _

_____Because __you __should __go __out __with __me _, is what he wanted to say.______________ _ _ _ _

__________________The realization that he actually liked Marinette more than a friend came to him like a sucker punch to the face. He remembered it vividly at how it happened . They were lounging around the balcony as usual, a plate of macaroons in hand while their eyes roam the city as they kept a conversation going. He remembered taking a glance towards the bluenette only to see her beauty shining under the moonlight. How rosy her cheeks were due to the chill air. How beautiful her hair swifted as the wind kept breezing in their direction. How her laugh was the most melodious thing he had ever listen to and he didn't know why it took him so long to realize how _stunning _she was.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And to top it off, her insides were much more spectacular than her outside beauty. Marinette was funny, kind, and passionate in what she believes in. She isn't afraid to stand up when things go disarray , and she surely isn't scared to fight off an akuma if it happen to threaten her friends. He remembered getting hurt during a battle and Marinette stepping in front of him after she saw him laying on the ground. He also remembered her giving the akuma the most traumatic butt kicking he had ever seen and he found it absolutely _hot _. Who knew he had a thing for badasses?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You might be thinking , _what __about __ladybug? _. Well seeing as she had no interest in him in the first place , he'd be doing both of them a favour if he moved on._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He was so close to asking Marinette out but the second he felt his courage build up, it ran away the moment he opened his mouth. It didn't matter back then because Marinette was so hung up on her longtime crush , which was him too by the way, and he thought he'd still have a chance with her no matter what because she only had eyes for him. Literally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________But now_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Now, there's another contender. And he goes by Luka Couffaine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Not that he has anything against the guitarist, heck he even liked Luka and considers him as a close friend . But the fact that he likes Marinette and had the guts to ask her out, well that just sets him off_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Because _he _was supposed to ask her out and _he _was supposed to live happily ever after with Marinette. Chat sighed, running his fingers through his thick mane as he averted his eyes from hers._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________After a long while of staying quiet, Marinette felt like she had enough. Just who does Chat think he is to not let her date someone? A great someone at that? Luka was nice and sweet, he made her blush while not making a fool of herself . He made her heart flutter with just a simple smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She should go out with him right? Say yes and finally move on from her oblivious crush that doesn't even look her way?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Question is, does she even _want _to?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Look, " Chat spoke up, his eyes still trained on the ground, "I have nothing against him" he admitted truthfully_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Then why shouldn't I go out with him?" she quoted his words, irritation in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Because! "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Because?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Just because! "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"That's not a good enough reason, Chat. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The feline whined, pacing around her balcony with his hands in his hair. He couldn't tell her _now _of all times, could he?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Look, if you're not gonna give me a straight answer then I don't see the point of us having this conversation, " she sighed, clearly annoyed by the situation, " I'm just gonna call it a night and say yes to him tomorrow, " Marinette finished, making her way towards the trapdoor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"But puurincess," he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, "What about Adrien?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She scoffed. "What about him? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"I thought you liked him, " he all but _pouted _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples, turning her attention back to him. "So? It's not like I actually have a chance with him anyways, " she said, eyes gazing on the floor, " He doesn't even notice me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"That's not true."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Because I _know _Adrien. And I _know _that he notice you. A lot."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________And just for a for a moment, she felt like maybe she could've believed his words. Just maybe. But she wasn't to dumb to fall for his tricks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"It doesn't matter. Even if he did, he considers me nothing more than _just a friend _,"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Now that came back to bite him in the ass. Just, why was he so dumb to have friend zoned her a million times? Seriously Adrien, you are one dumb cat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Gee, thanks Adrien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Great, now he was referring to himself as a third person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________But back to the case at hand,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He doesn't, not anymore_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"What? " came from Marinette which made him realize that he had said that out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"He doesn't see you as just a friend anymore. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She scoffed. "Yeah and pigs fly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"I'm serious, Mari."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"No you're not. You don't know that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Yes I do! "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"How are you so sure?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Because I am him, okay?!" he all but yelled, his hands tugging the strands of his hair that covered his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Marinette grew silent instantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"You're lying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She stared at him with an empty expression, her insides screaming and becoming more confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"You...You think I'm lying?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________"Of course you are. Because you _cant _be him. You just can't. "___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Why not?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Because!" she huffed out a breath, now tugging in her pigtails exasperatedly, " He's ... He's Adrien! Sweet, kind, loving, straight A student ,gentleman Adrien! And you! " a finger was pointed at his chest accusingly, "You're a flirt! You mangy good for nothing cat! You.." she paused to take a breath. " I can't be that lucky. It's impossible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Adrien could only stare at the girl of his dreams as she talked, making his cheeks turn red. "Plagg, claws in. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________A bright green light engulfed him and no longer was superhero Chat Noir standing right in front of her. No, it was Adrien that took his place and he was spotting a sheepish look himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Hi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________She could only stare back at him, her brain processing how her annoying partner could be this sweet and reserved boy too. How many times had she rejected him for...him. Over and over again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Princess, please say something."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Princess _. How many times had Chat call her that when behind the suit it was... actually Adrien calling her that . _Willingly _. She recalled to the times he teased her, kissed the back of her hand, called her sweet nicknames that she may or may not had grown onto. A strangle squeak came from her as she processed everything slowly and thoroughly.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Adrien was pretty much shaking right about now, his heart beating so loud he could almost hear it. He didn't plan for a reveal tonight, but what other choice was there? If he didn't do what he just did, she would probably say yes to Luka and he couldn't have that. Not when he was so close on telling her how be feels even if he chickened out the last minute. Hey, it was still progress right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Mari? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Hmm? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Are...are you okay? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________But instead of answering like a normal person, she did something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________She kissed him. The sudden urgency caught the blonde off guard but he kissed her back nonetheless. His bare hand cupped her cheek as he pushed her back to a wall, kissing the freckled beauty senseless. Marinette let out a groan as she hit the wall, which resulted in him driving his tongue into her mouth, earning another groan from the ravenette. Her hands winded up in his hair, tugging on the lose strands which erupted goosebumps on his skin. Eventually, Adrien lifted Marinette by the back of her thighs and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. Her head angled to the side, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a pant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Then smacking Adrien by the back of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Ow!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Serves you right." she scowled. "You're not supposed to tell me your identity in the first place!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He pouted. "But then you'd say yes to Luka and I can't have that. Screw my identity."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________She wanted to be mad at him so bad, but he did have a point. If they'd continue their endless bickering, she was sure she'd say yes to Luka just to spite Chat. If he didn't reveal himself, she'd probably just kick him off of her balcony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"Fine, you have a point." she looked at him through her lashes and that's when she realized she was truly seeing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He was still holding her by the waist, legs still wrapped around him as well as her arms. His lips were red and a bit swollen with his blond locks tousled, which made her feel proud all of a sudden. _She _had done that to him. _She _had kissed the living daylights out of him._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Are you gonna keep staring at me? If so take a picture, Princess. It'll last longer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________She hit the back of his head again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Ow! Stop doing that!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Stop flirting first!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Whoa ho ho, no can't do, Princess. How else am I gonna sweep you off your feet? " he said defensively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"You've already swept me off my feet, " she muttered under her breath. "You're, " she started off, "you're the guy of my dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Adrien looked at her with hope in his eyes, his upper teeth biting his lower lip as he looked at her through his lashes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Be mine? " he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"I was always yours, kitty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________With that he placed his lips on hers, silencing her thoughts as he poured his heart into one simple kiss. This kiss was shorter than the previous one but the emotions behind it stayed the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"I am so glad I pissed you off earlier. " he grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because talking about it like a normal person would've been a bad choice. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________He chuckled. "So.. what does this make us? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"What do you want us to be?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Definitely, more than just a friend. " he wiggled his eyebrows as Marinette scoffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Came to bite you in the ass, huh? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"A little bit." he laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"If you're gonna ask me out, you better do it right. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Adrien sheepishly smiled. He set Marinette down and took both of her hands in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Marinette Dupain—Cheng, will you go out with me? " he looked at her with stars in his eyes, reflecting on her bluebell orbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comment down below for what you want to see next!


End file.
